The present invention relates to a tray drive for use in a compact disc processor such as a printer, duplicator, or the like. The device will self align the tray when the tray is fully retracted into the processing station to ensure that the tray is not skewed or misapplied to cause errors in the processing function. The drive is symmetrical so the tray remains properly positioned as it is extended to a loading position. The tray drive will realign the tray as it is retracted to a reference stopped position with each retraction of the tray.
In the prior art, it is well known to utilize this compact disc processing device for printing labels on the disc as well as recording discs. Processing devices that include both CD recorders and label printers in one processing unit have been advanced, as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/447,503, filed May 29, 2003, which is incorporated by reference. It is well known to mechanically drive the disc holding trays between a processing position, wherein the tray is supported to hold the disc in position for printing or recording on the disc, and an extended position or loading position wherein the tray is outside of the processing station and the disc can be removed from the tray, and a new disc replaced.
In the above application Ser. No. 10/447,503, the discs are handled mechanically with a robotics arm, and are moved between an input bin for unprocessed discs, and the tray used for processing, and between the tray and a finished disc storage. The automated processing makes it important that the disc is at a known position in both the extended, loading position of the tray and the retracted or processing position of the tray.